


some pleasures to see

by voodoochild



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with everything having to do with Francis, the key is power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some pleasures to see

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the murder ballad Frank sings Claire in season two - "Pretty Polly". Takes place late season two, no spoilers for further seasons.

As with everything having to do with Francis, the key is power.

You can't just spring a new idea on him and catch him off balance - occasionally, yes, if you want a certain result - and you can't let him think you're in any way uncertain. You have to be sure of what you want, and what the benefits to him are. State your case, give him the facts, and if you've done your homework, he's usually game for anything.

You'd been thinking of this particular act for a long time, but never really had the opportunity to try it out. Meechum, you're learning, is an excellent catalyst, and so the idea comes to you one night in the middle of some otherwise straightforward sex. Edward has Francis on his back, fucking him as slow and leisurely as Francis will allow, and while you're still catching your breath, you're imagining another scenario.

"Don't you wish you could be fucked right now, Edward?" you ask, watching him flush, his hips stutter.

"Ma'am?" His voice is low, gorgeous. Quite a surprise when you'd first heard it - his speaking voice is so different from the one that comes out when you play. "I'm not sure I-"

"Oh, no, let her continue," Francis drawls, hitching a leg higher on Edward's hips. "Ideas, sweetheart?"

You roll over, heedless of the sweat and other fluids all over the sheets, let your hand trail over Edward's ass and thigh lightly, but with purpose. "Have you been fucked before, Edward?"

He nods, fingers tightening on Francis's leg. "Yes, ma'am."

"Did you like it?"

"Hell yes."

You laugh, tracing down tight, trembling muscles, watching the flesh jump as Edward fucks your husband. You catch Francis's eye, and while he's not sure where you're going with this, he's feeling too good to protest. 

"Think of what Francis feels like right now. How tight and hot he is, clutching around your dick. And now think of what it's like to be fucked, opened up for someone - skin stretched and sensitive, taking a hard cock inch by inch. Are you imagining it?"

Edward swears, fingers digging bruises into Francis (which he loves, no matter how much he denies it). "Ma'am, please-"

Your fingers part his asscheeks, and you love how he flushes down his chest for it. Like it's shameful, when you can feel the greedy clenching of his hole. How much he loves the idea. 

"Shhh, dear. Just listen and give Francis what he wants. There are a few ways we could make sure you got fucked right now, aren't there? We could find someone discreet to do it - someone you want, someone who can be trusted. Or we could get a dildo. I could use it on you, couldn't I?"

And bless him, Edward runs with it, blurting out the idea you'd had in the first place. "Or - fuck, sir - or you could fuck me, ma'am."

Francis's eyes narrow, which you know mean he's weighing possibilities. "How . . . would she do that?"

You let your hands trail across the rise of Edward's hip, fold yourself to his back to feel the power of his thrusts. Your body moves with his, hips and arms and your mouth kissing and licking at Edward's jaw. 

"Strap-ons are excellent toys, you know. It's been a long time since Francis has let me use one, but *you'd* let me, wouldn't you, Edward?" His moan of assent is adorably needy, and Francis groans as Edward thrusts deeper, your hips lending him power. "I'd enjoy fucking you, Edward, every bit of it. Make you whimper and cry out when I pushed inside, oh, you'd like it hard, wouldn't you? Nothing easy, just as hard and deep as I could give it to you."

As you've calculated, the image in his head and your hands on him have pushed Meechum over the edge, and he loses his rhythm, hips jerking as he comes. He sprawls alongside Francis, groaning an apology, and your husband looks up at you, and knows when he's been played.

"For fuck's sake, Claire," he growls, his dick thick and red against his stomach, his ass stretched and slick with lube. "Finish me off, do what you wanted."

You smile in triumph and reach into the bag beside the bed for your strap-on and harness. Edward blearily tries to help you, but you swat his fingers away with a murmured "no, I've got it, just watch". You buckle and tighten it quickly, slide a generously sized flesh-toned dildo into place. "More lube, Francis?"

He catches your wrist, pulls you to him and kisses you like he wants to eat you alive. "Stop pissing around and fuck me."

"Yes, dear," you say against his mouth, your hand slipping between you and him to line yourself up. You sink in so easy, Francis moaning into the crook of your neck. As twitchy as he is over letting you fuck him, once he's got a dick in his ass, he's a complete slut for it. Takes it so well, hitching his knees up, just like a debutante after her coming-out.

You give it to him the way you've been planning to, the way you've thought about for months. Meechum curls against Francis, stroking over his chest, reaching up to play with your tits. Your thighs have been aching since Francis fucked you into the mattress, but giving it back to him now, you barely feel it. 

The victory is sweeter than anything.


End file.
